Le désespoir d'une mère
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 10ème défi du Poney Fringant: le rapt de Celebrían. Pourquoi Elrond n'est pas venu la sauver? Pourquoi Celebrían a choisi de quitter la terre du milieu?


Le soleil s'était couché depuis si longtemps. Celebrían ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait senti sa chaleur sur son visage.

Elle avait été si heureuse... Elrond l'attendait à Imadris. Il allait lui pardonner.

Mais tout s'est déchiré soudainement. La sérénité du bois s'est muée en chaos et en un champ de bataille.

Et maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle n'aura jamais sa rédemption.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ses bras ensanglantés et sa robe souillée.

L'odeur de ces bêtes, car les orcs ne pouvaient être dotés d'une conscience, était étouffante.

Une à une les étoiles s'éteignaient.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Car Elrond ne viendra pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

Non, il ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'elfe. Elles traçaient des sillons sur son visage éraflé. Sa mère, lui avait prédit une vie jonchée de difficultés si elle se liait à ce semi elfe. Mais Celebrían n'avait jamais imaginé y faire face sans son aimé à ses côtés. Il était si loin... Il pouvait sentir sa douleur, mais il ne viendra pas.

Malgré les larmes, la douleur, le déchirement, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'aimer.

Il avait toujours été un elfe fière. Il entourait son coeur et son âme d'une glace impénétrable. Rarement, il parlait de son enfance et de son passé.

Il faisait très sombre à présent. Celebrían cherchait vainement les étoiles.

Les orcs arrêtèrent soudainement leur course et l'elfe se trouva par terre. Mais à quoi bon? Elle ne pouvait pas bouger... Ses membres étaient brisés tout comme sa volonté. Mais la senteur de l'herbre propre était bien plus agréable que celle des orcs. Elle ferma les yeux pour se régénérer, qui sait quand elle en aura de nouveau l'occasion?

Elle pouvait entendre le bruit d'un combat. Mais elle n'osait lever les yeux.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à ses côtés:

_- Nana... Nana nous vous avons trouvée. _

C'était une voix à la fois jeune et trop amère.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnu son fils, Elladan. Elle leva une main pour écarter une mèche qui était tombée sur son visage.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Quelqu'un d'autre l'aida à se lever mais elle vacilla et fut recueillie dans les bras d'Elrohir.

C'est alors qu'elle porta son regard autour d'eux:

De toute la troupe de nombreux orcs, il ne restait que des cadavres. Combien de temps s'était il écoulé?

Ses fils, ses fils aimés avaient tout détruit sur leur passage. Et ils la regardaient avec sollicitude. Mais elle voyait déjà quelque chose de différent dans leurs regards. Là où il y avait eu une innocence naturelle, un plaisir sans recul pour la vie... Il n'y avait qu'un cimetière de candeur. Leurs yeux gris étaient devenu plus sombres qu'une tempête. Oui, quelque chose avait changé.

Allongée dans son lit à Imladris, elle tremblait. Elle ne pensait pas à son corps meurtris mais au regard détruit de ses enfants. Ils avaient été le flambeau d'une jeunesse étincelante: la jeunesse des elfes. Mais ils s'étaient métamorphosés.

Les nombreuses fois qu'ils s'étaient avancés à son chevet, elle avait remarqué quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais se réparer.

Ils étaient brisés.

... Tout comme elle.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû voir cela. C'était Lui qui aurait dû venir, c'était à Elrond qu'incombait cette tâche. Mais il n'était pas venu.

Car jamais il ne lui pardonnera.

C'était lui qui l'avait soignée jour après jour. Mais la glace dans son regard persistait.

Quand son corps fut rétabli, elle alla flâner dans les gracieuses allées d'Imladris. Mais son regard ne pouvait se tourner que vers l'Ouest. La douleur qui la déchirait, le regret qui l'étouffait ne pourraient s'envoler qu'une fois là-bas. L'espoir ne se trouvait que dans l'Ouest. Il n'y avait plus rien ici pour elle.

Arwen avait toujours été plus la fille de son père que de sa mère. Ils se ressemblaient d'ailleurs. On disait d'elle qu'elle était Lúthien... C'était sans doute vrai. Galadriel lui a confié que le destin de sa fille la séparera des siens pour toujours. Serait il comme celui de Lúthien?

Celebrían ramassa une feuille morte et secoua la tête: Non Arwen n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Mais son regard se porta sur ses fils. Ils se parlaient à vois basse sur un des balcons qui ornaient la place central d'Imladris. C'était des adultes à présent... Mais elle n'aimait pas voir cette obscurité dans leurs regards. Certes c'était plus supportable que le froid dans celui d'Elrond. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ses fils perdent ainsi leur innocence. Si elle s'en allait, ils n'auront personne. Personne qui verra en eux les enfants qu'ils avaient été.

Elrohir avait remarqué leur mère qui les observait. Elle se tenait mélancoliquement sous un hêtre. D'un accord muet, les deux frères la rejoignirent. Elle leur sourit tendrement et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Les jumeaux échangèrent un furtif regard puis Elladan expliqua:

_- Nous allons au Gondor pour une mission d'éclairage Naneth. Rien de dangereux._

Ils se voulaient conciliant et rassurant. Mais rien ne pouvait échapper à l'attention d'une mère, aussi brisée qu'elle soit.

_- Rien de dangereux? Elladan Elrohir, votre place n'est pas dans ces terres hostiles. Vous devez rester ici... en sécurité._

Elladan ne dit rien mais son frère secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix aussi posée que possible:

_- Mère, nous avons appris qu'en Arda personne ne peut vivre en sécurité. Même ceux qui ne feraient aucun mal peuvent être la proie de terribles dangers. Nous nous sommes juré que de notre vivant nous ne laisseront aucune créature maléfique faire du mal aux innocents._

Celebrían secouait la tête mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Ses fils n'étaient plus les siens...

Certes ils l'aimaient. Mais il n'y avait plus de candeur et d'innocence en eux. Ils se tenaient droit et immobiles. Leur prestance était celle de guerriers aguéris.

C'est ainsi que Celebrían comprit que ses fils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Ces terribles circonstances avaient forgées une place pour les jumeaux. Elle n'aimait pas cette place. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir. Elle devait les laisser partir. Même si son coeur se déchirait. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus rien pour Elrond, elle n'avait que ses enfants. Mais ses enfants n'étaient plus des jeunes et faibles créatures.

Il y avait une femme et deux hommes.

Voilà ce que sa propre mère avait dû ressentir quand Celebrían avait décidé de lier son destin avec celui d'Elrond.

Les jumeaux l'observaient avec attention car cela faisait quelques instants qu'elle fixait le vague. Elladan finit par demander:

_- Nana, désirez vous que je vous accompagne à l'intérieur?_

Elle secoua la tête.

_- Non mes fils. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. Je vais m'en aller... Et j'aimerais que vous m'escortiez._

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot. Mais leurs regards presque identiques étaient marqués par la peine.

_- C'est le propre de chaque parent, un jour il doit s'en aller. Chez les mortels, c'est bien souvent la mort qui les sépare. Mais chez nous, c'est les voyages, les longues distances... _

Elle lissa le front d'Elladan et la joue d'Elrohir. Elle les aimera toujours. Rien ne pouvait changer le coeur d'une mère. Mais elle ne désirait pas voir leur visages se durcirent et peut être un jour devenir pareil à celui de leur père.

Elrohir, celui qui ne pouvait jamais tenir sa langue, demanda:

_- Et Ada? _

L'elfe inspira profondément. Elle retourna son regards vers l'Ouest et, après quelques instants, elle répondit:

_- Nos devoirs respectifs divergent. Votre père doit rester ici. Et moi je dois m'en aller. Nous nous reverrons une fois que son travail ici sera achevé._

Et elle sourit pour les rassurer.

Mais ils savaient. Ils n'ignoraient pas que pendant des siècles leurs parents ne pourront plus se parler. Quelque chose s'était passé et leurs visages s'étaient détourné. Les jumeaux n'oublieront jamais la passivité de leur père quand leur mère avait été attaquée. Il l'avait senti, tout aussi bien qu'eux. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

_- Alors, mes fils, m'accordez vous cette dernière faveur?_

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_- Nous partirons quand vous le désirerez, Naneth._

Ils la regardèrent rejoindre leur demeure. Aucun d'eux n'avait soufflé un mot sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux et leur père. Ils aimaient trop leur mère pour la faire souffrir. Jamais ils ne pourront lui faire part du mur qui séparait, à présent, le père de ses fils.

Galadriel leva les yeux de son miroir et contempla la douce nuit qui entourait la Lorien. Non, rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Mais chaque instant apportait un changement au présent. La sage elfe se souvenait de l'amour profond qui liait Elrond et Celebrian. Et elle savait, que dans très longtemps; Mais un temps qui ne sera que comme une année pour les elfes, ils seront réunis. Mais leur rancoeur et leur colère aura une conséquence... Celebrían ne reverra jamais ses fils adorés, ni sa fille.

Les bambins aux yeux aussi clair que la nimrodel deviendront des créatures qui n'auront aucun maître et aucune limite. Ils terrasseront les ennemis où qu'il soient. Mais, jamais plus, leur mère ne pourra leur parler et les serrer dans ses bras.

Galadriel baissa les yeux de nouveau sur l'eau de son miroir.

Elle voyait les siècles devenir poussière, le temps devenir une illusion. Après la fin des mondes, la mère reverra enfin ses fils. Mais pourra t'elle les reconnaître?

Chaque choix a son prix, chaque action a sa conséquence.


End file.
